Masha Lutz
Masha Lutz is the Rapture-born daughter of Samuel and Mariska Lutz. History Samuel and Mariska Lutz came to Rapture seeking a new life and a safe place to raise a child. Soon after they arrived, they were blessed with a daughter, Masha. Raising a child in an underwater city provided unique problems. When Mariska took Masha on her first trip to Arcadia, what was meant to be a walk in the park turned into a nightmare when Masha saw trees for the first time. The poor girl was terrified of the unknown objects and screamed. While that encounter was eventful, it was nothing compared to what was to come. During the Rapture Civil War, Masha was taken by Andrew Ryan's men and turned into a Little Sister. Her parents held out hope that she would find her way back to them.Mariska Lutz' Audio Diary: Masha Come Home One day, however, they witnessed Masha walking hand-in-hand with a Big Daddy and harvesting ADAM from a corpse near Fontaine Fisheries. Masha no longer recognized her parents, most likely due to Dr. Suchong's mental conditioning.Mariska Lutz' Audio Diary: Saw Masha Today Mariska and Samuel eventually committed suicide in despair because of this. ''BioShock'' A photo of Masha can be found under the audio diary Saw Masha Today, next to her parents' corpses within room #7 of The Fighting McDonagh's Tavern in Neptune's Bounty. Masha, along with Leta, can also be heard pestering Suchong in his final audio diary. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' Masha is found by Elizabeth with another girl named Leta in Dr. Suchong's Free Clinic, where both girls have been turned into Little Sisters. The girls are seen cowering in fear from an injured Bouncer, which they refer to as a "monster". Once Elizabeth reveals that the Big Daddy will die without their ADAM, the two girls feel sorry for the monster, believing that it's unfair he's going to die. Leta then injects him with some of Masha's ADAM-rich blood, healing him. The Big Daddy then adopts the two girls, completing the bond that Suchong had been working so hard to create. Masha and Leta, along with their newly-bonded Bouncer, proceed to find Suchong and the girls try to tell him of what they did while he's busy at work. Irritated, Suchong smacks Leta, triggering the Big Daddy's Protection Bond instinct causing him to violently kill the doctor. Gallery MashanLeta1.png|''Masha and Leta cowering in fear.'' MashanLeta2.png|"The lion with a thorn in its paw." MashanLeta3.png|''The two Sisters and Bouncer on their way to the doctor.'' Behind the Scenes *In Burial at Sea - Episode 2, both Masha and Leta's eyes do not glow yellow, despite the fact that they have been implanted with Sea Slugs and are shown to produce ADAM. *Her name is spelled as "Mascha" in the novel BioShock: Rapture.BioShock: Rapture, Chapter 12, Page 227 *The imprinting scene in Burial at Sea - Episode 2 with Masha, Leta, and the Bouncer was made into a real-life collectible statue.The BioShock Big Daddy Statue on the Irrational Games Online Store References de:Masha Lutz es:Masha Lutz fr:Masha Lutz ru:Маша Лютц Category:BioShock Characters Category:BioShock: Rapture Characters Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 Characters